1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a stator coupling for the torsionally rigid connection of two components which allows radial and axial relative movements within tolerance limits, having a planar base surface, having first lugs which are positioned at the base surface and which have a pair of first assembly points arranged diametrical with respect to one another in a first axis (X axis) for fastening to the one component, and having second lugs which are positioned at the base surface and are bent out of the plane of the base surface and which have a pair of second assembly points arranged diametrical with respect to one another in a second axis (Y axis) for fastening to the other component.
2. Background
Stator couplings of this category are used to connect two components to one another in a torsionally rigid manner, with the stator coupling, however, allowing tolerance-induced radial and axial relative movements of the two components. Such stator couplings are frequently used in rotary encoders which are attached to motors. The rotary encoder shaft is in this respect rigidly connected to the motor shaft to be measured. The sensor supported on the rotary encoder shaft must in this respect be connected in as torsionally rigid a manner as possible to the motor housing. The stator coupling in this respect serves to take up unavoidable misalignments between the rotary encoder shaft and the motor shaft and any possible axial movements of the motor shaft (e.g. due to thermal expansion). The stator coupling can for this purpose be arranged e.g. between the motor housing and the rotary encoder housing or between the rotary encoder housing fixedly mounted at the motor housing and the sensor.
A stator coupling is known from DE 89 15 109 U1 which is manufactured as a single-part stamped and bent part from a spring steel sheet. The stator coupling has a planar base surface of ring-disk shape having a center opening at which pairs of lugs are molded which are arranged diametrically with respect to one another, which are bent out of the plane of the base surface and which have assembly points for fastening to the components. The two pairs of lugs respectively form a spring parallelogram which allows a radial deflection in the plane of the base surface in directions perpendicular to one another. The resiliently flexible lugs influence the angular accuracy of the stator coupling on their elastic deformation.
To improve the torsional rigidity of the stator coupling, in accordance with EP 0 762 081 B1, the lugs each have two assembly points mutually spaced apart in the peripheral direction. The lugs are applied centrally between their two assembly points at the base surface. The double number of assembly points makes the installation of the stator coupling complex. A radial and axial movement of the stator coupling influences the angular accuracy.
A stator coupling is known from EP 1 203 203 B1, in particular FIG. 8, in which the lugs are configured as strips which are arranged in the peripheral direction and which are molded to the base surface at their two ends. The assembly point is in each case arranged centrally at the lugs. This configuration of the lugs improves the torsional rigidity and thus the angular accuracy. The stator coupling, however, only allows very small tolerances with respect to radial and axial movements.